Poetry In Potions
by AimeexLauren
Summary: Lots of Harry Potter short stories/one shots. Rated M to be 100% safe.
1. Broken Hearts And Candy Hearts

**Broken Hearts And Candy Hearts**

Her hands scrapes along the glass as she's peers at the prize standing surrounded by goodies.

How she craves him.

As much as he craves the sugar around him.

Her brown curls tumble gently out of her hat as she presses her head closer to the glass.

She promised herself she wouldn't do this.

But she just can't help herself.

She's memorised every ginger wave of hair and every inch of muscle that she can see with her own two eyes.

She's drowned a thousand times in his crystal blue eyes.

The bell to the shop door of 'Honeydukes' pulls her back into the present as the wind whips her face, it stings as the tears are still fresh.

"Lavender are you alright?" her friend asks softly and in return she plasters a fake smile.

"Absolutely" she laughs, fighting what she truly feels.

What she truly hates to feel.

After all he could never be hers.

He belonged to someone else.


	2. I'll Show Them

**I'll Show Them**

I'll show that arrogant fool.

I'll show that filthy mudblood.

Who needs them, who cares?

No one. That's who.

I slammed the book of dark magic closed again and tugged at the sleeve of my robe defensively smiling wickedly.

Yes, i'd show them.

Her heart shaped face and ginger curls haunted my dreams.

Same as his smug grin and glasses haunted my nightmares.

No one made a fool out of Severus Snape. At least no one would no more.

Not now he is by his masters side.

Screaching I smashed the potion bottles aside and the poisens dripped onto the floor.

Drip by boring drip.

Bottles were never meant to be broken.

But then again, neither were hearts.


	3. Mocking Bird

**Mocking Bird**

The names of fear etched under perfectly conjured teddy bear border, Narcissa, Bellatrix and now Draco could only be seen, emerald on emerald as the light from the oild lamp cast shadows over the work of magical art.

A beautiful blonde woman sat gracefully upon a rocking chair in the corner of this vast coldness , her face that if not guarded could have been mistaken for an angels stared intently at the ball of alabaster skin with wispy blonde hair snoring lightly in the well made oak cot.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word." She sang softly, her voice too raspy to be one hundred percent soothing. "Daddy's gonna' buy you a mocking bird."

Her hard grey eyes as cold as the room darted around the place nervously to an inaudible sound that had disturbed her singing.

She took hold of the sleeping bundle immediately and drew a long wand out of her robes raising it ready for an attack.

Without a second warning a blonde man appeared before her. His hands covered in the same colour gloves as the walls and his robes matched the darker shade of the curtains. The long ponytail he wore was a strong contrast to the darkness of his attire.

"Lucius!" her expression turned to one of happiness as she dropped her wand and kissed the man forcefully. He stroked her hair earnestly as she calmed down.

"Narcissa..." He cooed, his voice was groggy as if he had a cold and the nasal quality made it sound unpleasant. Narcissa's face fell back into the hardened mask.

"Not now Lucius, the dark arts can wait. Hold your son. Please, it's been three days."

The bundle of baby now held by his father did not stir as he was passed between the adults, his little mind was oblivious to the waging war outside his nursery. Lucius gave the boy a kiss on his forehead and lowered him back into the crib turning to grip Narcissa's shoulders forcing them to look at each other. He looked defeated as Narcissa took his hands in her own and rubbed them soothingly.

"Narcissa..." he started again. "he has fallen." His eyes were snakelike as he delivered the poison to the beauty who now started to fall apart. "The order of the phoenix are hunting us, we're in grave danger Cissy. By this time tomorrow I could be in Azkaban, with your sister and Rodolphus."

"Bellatrix?" Narcissa clutched at where her heart was said to be. Lucius nodded.

"I'm afraid so. And i'm next."

"Plead insanity! Say you were under the Imperius Curse,. I refuse to let you leave our child, Bellatrix will not tell them about you, she will not do the ministry any favours." She clutched his face between her hands and kissed him again. She did not release his face once the kiss had ended.

"When they use her greatest weapon upon her..." he started.

"Unforgivable." She cut in. "They'd never dare to break their own rules. They _love_ their rules."

He gazed down at his wife longingly and kissed her softly, her tears staining his own face.

"You're so evil, it's adorable." He smiled against her lips.

"And I'll personally kill anyone who tries to take you away from us."


End file.
